gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Klonoa: Fresh Wind
Klonoa: Fresh Wind is a reboot title of the Klonoa series. The game will contain character from Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon, Bomberman, Mighty Switch Force, Mighty Flip Champs, Mighty Milky Way, and Shantae after WayForward buys Crash, Spyro, Bomberman Klonoa and Mr. Driller from their respective companies. The game plays similarly to the GBA games. However, this is the first Klonoa game where the player can attack a non-playable native and they'll get a reaction to physical impact. Much like in Spyro 2 & 3. The artsytle will be the same as Shantae: Half Genie Hero and because of WayForward, The Pac-Man logo on Klonoa's hat will be replaced by a Crash Bandicoot 1-up mug. Plot Garlen teams up w/ Ripto (yes the same on from Spyro 2) to take over Klonoa's home world and seek revenge on Klonoa. In order to bring peace back to Windy Village, Klonoa and friends must collect all of the sunstones to get to Garlen & Ripto. While on the quest, Ripto hires Moneybags (also from the Spyro series) to keep Klonoa and friends off track. Playable Characters * Klonoa (Charles Adler)-Does what he always does in the other games. Inflates enemies and flys. But is weak against water. * Hupoe (Denise Oliver)-In this game, Hupoe will play similarly to Sparks the Dragonfly. Turn a diffent color depending on the character's hit. Bup his playable roles mostly happen when your done w/ one world and must beat a small mission to get a sunstone. His true form will be playable near the final climax of the Ripto boss battle. * Lolo (Bryn McAuley) and Popka (Johnathan Wilson)-Lolo can turn enemies into cubes and uses Popka to detect secrets. * Chipple (Robert Tinkler)-Punches though medium boulders, brick walls and thin wood. * Pango (Roger Bumpass)-Bombs though giant boulders, metal and thick wood. * Guntz (David Berni)-Only playable via "Guntz World Tour" and "Boss Marathon". World's and Bosses * Ghadius (Dwayne Hill) serves as an exclusive boss in "Boss Marathon" Missions In order to get sunstones, you must complete missions from the game's main story mode. These missions are similar to the ones in in Kirby: Dream Land 3. * Lolo-Find Popka (This mission unlock Lolo as a playable character). * Chipple-Help find his boxing gear (this mission unlocks Chipple as a playable character). * Pango-Help find is explosive gear to help Klonoa and friends (this mission unlocks Pango as a playable character). * Balue (Ron Pardo)-Help him find stuff that he needs. * Grandfather (Sean Cullen)-Help him get rid of crows in the village. * Ripper Roo (Crash Bandicoot series) (Jamie Marchi)-Guessing Game. * Sky (Shantae series) (Colleen Clinkenbear)-Find Wrench. * Luna (Mighty Milky Way) (Luci Christian)-Guessing Game. * Patrica Wagon (Mighty Switch Force) (Monica Rial)-Find all the Hooligan Sisters (Luci Christian). * Alta (Mighty Switch Champs) (Jamie Marchi)-Find all her animal friends * Giga Mermaid-Rescue the village maidens from Techno Baron. * Moneybags (This happens at one point after his boss fight)-Chase him until he's force to give up the sunstone. * Sgt. James Byrd (Spyro series) (Mike Pollock)-find all his hummingbird troops (Kate Higgings). * Bently (Spyro series) (Chris Ayres)-Guessing Game. * Dr. N. Brio (Crash Bandicoot series) (Andrew Love)-Find all the color gems. * The kiddnapped Village maidens that Techno Baron took-Give then some clothes to blend in to the world. * Cute Pink Bomber (Bomberman series) (Rachael Wilson)-Find Aqua Bomber (Chantal Strand) * Aqua Bomber-Guessing Game. * Ooga (Spyro series) (Dwayne Hill)-Put Mr. Bones (Matt Besser) back together. * Mr. Bones-Guessing Game. * Rusty Walrus (Crash Twinsanity) (Jamie Marich)-Gather ingratiates for his pot. * Bolo (Shantae series) (Ian Sinclair)-Find Shantae's lamp. * A Frozen Altars Penguin (Spyro series) (Jamie Marchi)-Win a game of Cat Hockey. Amiibo Support Using the Crash Bandicoot Amiibo series (Crash, White Bomber, Klonoa, Shantae and Dr. Neo Cortex) will give Klonoa and his friends special powers based on that amiibo used. Trivia * Before Moneybags' boss battle, He'll play his same role in Spyro 2 & 3 and charge Klonoa and friends to pass though the level or learn new moves. * During Moneybag's boss battle, He breaks the forth wall by briefly changes the artstyle to the one used in Super Bomberman R. * This is the first game in the Klonoa series wear he wears his hat w/ Crash Bandicoot's face on it instead of Pac-Man's. * When you give Moneybag's a hit in his boss battle, Your gems will fly back to you. * Some Crash Villains are allies in this game for some reason. * Both Giga Mermaid and Moneybags are the only 2 bosses in the game that has sunstone missions. Category:Video Games Category:Games